ThisIsntNotMetal controversy
The ThisIsntNotMetal controversy began on October 24, 2017, and got kicked into full gear on October 29, 2017. It was primarily centered on a user named ThisIsntNotMetal. Initial complaints were about his immature responses to losing at Super Smash Bros. Brawl, though now they have extended to his generally violent, racist, and hypocritical behavior. Realm warssII's video (October 24, 2017) On October 24, 2017, a video made by Realm warssII was posted on the channel Bunch Of Pseudo Intellectuals titled "No Contest - A ThisIsntNotMetal FAILtage." The video mainly focused on ThisIsntNotMetal's lack of skill at Super Smash Bros. Brawl, his hypocrisy when it comes to mentioning which characters people mainly use, and his violent reactions to losing matches. Upon this video being posted on youngbloodfantasy91's Discord server by Mister_Power_Armor, ThisIsntNotMetal had a complete meltdown in which he threatened to torture Realm warssII, report the video until it was removed, and even beat Realm warssII to a bloody pulp. Following this, ThisIsntNotMetal left the Discord server. SpaceGuru5, Kevin Striker, and youngbloodfantasy91 saw what happened later that afternoon, and youngbloodfantasy91 affirmed that ThisIsntNotMetal would never be allowed back into the server. SpaceGuru5's video (October 29, 2017) On October 29, 2017, SpaceGuru5 posted a video titled "ThisIsntNotMetal, Vindictive Hypocrite Extraordinaire." As opposed to Realm warssII's video, which only focused on ThisIsntNotMetal's attitude towards Super Smash Bros. Brawl, SpaceGuru5's video exposed ThisIsntNotMetal's general violent and racist behavior. During the video, he stated, "Out of all the lost causes I have seen here in the 8 years I've been on YouTube, Metal is by far the most lost." He even went out of his way to call ThisIsntNotMetal a "psychotic weed addict" who would "rather just help himself to the worst weed he could ever illegally possess." SpaceGuru5 affirms that he was motivated to make the video following ThisIsntNotMetal's desires to get it falsely flagged down. SpaceGuru5 himself has stated: :"To be honest, I don't know if I would've made this video if Metal hadn't been all "reporting B.O.P.'s video until it's gone." But he was all like that, so I made it. :If he wants to sweep it under the rug, I'm just gonna take away the rug. All the dirt's out there now." :~ SpaceGuru5, 29 Oct 2017SpaceGuru5's comment on his own video. Following this, SpaceGuru5 posted all of his screencaps of Metal's posts on the Discord server and his scathing video on his own blog, which he added a link to in the video's description in addition to Realm warssII's video. In that post, SpaceGuru5 added the following: :"Let's just say that, in comparison, I was being nice to Smartass Birb when his shit went down. >.> ... And yes, ThisIsntNotMetal is dead to me now." :~ Excerpts from SpaceGuru5's blog post, 29 Oct 2017SpaceGuru5's blog post, 29 Oct 2017 Aftermath On October 30, 2017, ThisIsntNotMetal issued apologies to youngbloodfantasy91 and Realm warssII for his actions, pledging to seek help for his outbursts of anger. Although he expresses desires to change, some feel this is an ambiguous response. Some say he will eventually get better, while others are skeptical. It's only a matter of whether or not he will follow through on his promise to change. However, the only sure fire thing here is that Metal will never be allowed in youngbloodfantasy91's Discord server ever again. References Category:2010s Category:Controversies